


Riverborn

by Lucky1443



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Splash (1984), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Based on the 1984 movie Splash, F/M, I'm Bad At Tagging, Im unoriginal, Movie: splash (1984), mermaid
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-21 15:34:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14288013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucky1443/pseuds/Lucky1443
Summary: Tony Stark runs a very successful business, he's got the wisdom and support of his friends the Avengers, then he meets someone.





	Riverborn

**Author's Note:**

> I love mermaids, fite me  
> Also, this fits a bit into the universe of the series I have, 'Avengers living with Loki'

  Tony Stark was only 8-years-old when he first met her.  He was taking a sight-seeing tour on a small boat, of cape cod with his parents, he stared at the water his head on the rails and arms cupped under his chin as he stared, the tour guide droning on about the Cape.  When he spotted something in the water, it was blue unlike the odd greenish-blue of the cape, he tilted his head and crouched to the ground to look at the water closer, though he could not swim he only wanted to get closer to the water.

He stood back up and climbed over the rail of the boat jumping off and with a large SPLASH into the water.  He opened his eyes underwater getting ready to gasp for breath when he saw someone in the water, not an adult to save him, but a girl...a nearly naked girl with a large tail and chubby body.  A mermaid. The mermaid grasped his hands and he felt like he could breathe into the water like air, this was impossible this had to be a near death delusion.

  The girl looked frightened suddenly and let go of him darting away quickly from the young boy as someone grabbed him, a deckhand.  He was thrown aboard and gasped for breath staring up at his fathers stern face, and his mothers frightened expression.

* * *

  Tony now older jolted awake from the couch in his lab throwing the knitted blanket off himself as he took deep breaths of air,  "Sir, are you okay?"  Jarvis asked Tony nodded than replied,  "Y-yeah...just...that weird dream again...about cape cod."

  Tony stood up from the couch and stretched walking into the elevator,  "Kitchen slash living room, Jarvis."  Tony checked his messages as the elevator moved upwards and he rubbed his face sleepily.  the doors opened and Tony stepped out into the Avengers as they conversed over waffles and coffee,  "Morning everyone!"  He yells over the talking and they turn their heads to great him.   Natasha, Pepper, Loki, Thor, Steve, and Bruce his makeshift family.

  Pepper walked over to Tony and smiled,  "Welcome back to the land of the living, Mr. Stark."  Pepper greeted and handed him a cup of coffee, black just like he liked it.  "So first off for today, a science fair for middle schoolers they'd really, really love it if you came and helped judge the competition,"  Pepper begged as she followed Tony around as he shoved a piece of bread into the toaster.  "Sorry, Pep's no dice.  I don't do middle school science fairs." 

  "Okay, then I'll inform the principle, and the 5 children that wrote you,"  Pepper said marking that off her clipboard and continued to follow Tony around as he grabbed the toast and sat down in a chair across from the Avengers,  "Your house in cape cod, should we take that off you never use it-"  Tony's face became blank...the cape..water..afghanistan.  "No..Lets keep it.  I'm going there tomorrow." 

  Pepper nodded as the Avengers gave him odd looks,  "Cape Cod? You plan on bringing us along?"  Clint joked as he drank his coffee.  "Okay, Tony I'll mark that down for tomorrow.  But tonight you have the Gala!"  Pepper explained.

  Tony raised an eyebrow,  "What Gala?"  "The Avengers Gala! to celebrate the year since the Avengers forming to defeat.  And no offence Mr. Laufey-"  "None taken."  "The defeat of the villain Loki!"  Pepper explained and rubbed the bridge of her nose,  "Shit...Pepper I'm sorry."

* * *

  Tony groaned waiting in the Gala wearing his finest tux, as he played on his phone.  Anything to ignore the crowd, and the obnoxious fans that snuck in, he loved the attention but Jesus this was too much.

  He was getting drunk, his fingers fumbled with the keys on his Stark phone.  So drunk he started wondering out of the large venue.  So drunk he hopped into a cab still in a hazy drunken stupor,  "Where to?"  The cab driver asked and Tony leaned close to the divider window,  "Cape Cod, Massachusetts."

  The driver stopped the cab and Tony lurched forward whacking his face into the Separation window,  "Do you have the money?"  Tony reached into his tux pocket and pulled out a wad of hundreds,  "Does this look like I have money?"  "Yes, sir! I think it does!"  The man lurched the cab forward as they sped off to cape cod.

  Tony held his loafers in his hands as he walked barefoot down the beach, trying to catch a signal on his phone as he walked.  He walked to a fatter short man and a taller skinny man by a small canoe looking thing with an outboard motor strapped onto it...yeah..that looked safe.  "Hey, fella's can I borrow your boat for a while?"  Tony asked walking towards the drinking men.

  "Heh..you got the money?"  The fatter man asked and rubbed his fingers together, Tony reached into his wallet and pulled out a spare 1 hundred bill,  "One hundred now, the next hundred on our way back."

  Tony sat scrunched up on the boat, he was hungover and the sun beat down so hard on his face he felt he'd get a sunburn for just existing.  He groaned, what was he even looking for!? Why did he have to leave the perfectly good gala with perfectly good alcohol and...Pepper.  "Ya' hate the water?"  The fat man manning the motor asked Tony nodded the water gave him memories of Afghanistan...the waterboarding..how he became the iron man.

  "So you wouldn't like it if I did...this,"  The man started rocking the boat back and forth as water splashed haphazardly into the boat,  "Hey, hey stop!"  Tony yelled grabbing onto the boat rim with white knuckles and wide eyes,  "Heh, heh. it's just a joke!"  The man laughed heartily while Tony was near to a panic attack.

  The man pulled the motor pulley and it sputtered and stopped,  "Ugh some water must have gotten into it."  The man groaned as Tony sighed, the man pulled out a wrench from his dirtied overalls and started hitting the motor haphazardly,  "Nah its stuck."  The man stood up and jumped off the boat, Tony jumped into a standing position looking over the boat as it rocked slightly,  "Hey! What are you doing!?"  Tony yelled at the back stroking man,  "Swimming back to shore for the little boat, it's only a mile away I can make it!"  The man yelled at Tony as he swam away.

  Tony looked at the already small boat and than back at the man,  "The little boat?!"

**Author's Note:**

> I'm mermaid trash, I'm sorry


End file.
